


Sorry (I ain't sorry)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Hate, I still luv you Nat, I'm done writing this for reasons, Luckily there will be eventual Stucky, M/M, Multi, Passion, Poor Sam, Possible Miscarriage, Sad Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy, WinterFalcon is end game tho, chapter 11 explains why this fix is not continuing, eff you Bucky, everyone loves sam, hated Bucky, i have no friends, or sonething, tbh I don't like no one, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when on wedding day of Bucky and Sam, Natasha has interesting news for Bucky.</p>
<p>Bucky needs Sam to love him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you     "baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has some news, it's bad news and it is at a bad time

 

 

 

 

 

> **_“_ ** **_What are you gonna say at my funeral now that you_ ** **_’_ ** **_ve killed me?_ ** **_”_ **
> 
> ****
> 
>              The bells rang out, Bucky was in his pure black suit, the blemishes were only visible to his eye and he kept glancing at the mirror which Sam told him not to do “Stevie! Do I look unusually fat in this?” Bucky asked, slightly insecure which made Steve grumble “I thought Samantha was the lady of the relationship”
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t be a hypocrite, Mrs. Romanov” Bucky teased, though guilt suddenly swarmed through his belly, Steve hadn’t proposed to Natasha yet. Steve called Sam, Samantha which Sam hated but got used to it because Sam was _the lady_
> 
>  
> 
> “As the kids say ‘Bye Felicia’ or something” Steve scratched the back of his neck then left to find Natasha.
> 
>  
> 
> The Falcon of his heart, the master of his love was finally sealing the deal what Bucky had yearned for, for months. The day Bucky fantasised: a black and white wedding with Sam standing at the alter beautiful brown eyes glistening with the light from the open sky with a small smile that makes Bucky’s heart skip three beats and have indulgent butterflies swarming in his stomach.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam didn’t like me at first, I have no idea why? Steve keeps mentioning it has something with me destroying wings but I don’t recall any disagreement being honest. I always like them big brown eyes, Sam had a puppy dog eyes which could convince anyone to do anything. Bucky hated that, how Sam had Bucky wrapped around his little finger. The dark skinned boy made an impact in Bucky’s life when they had gotten closer.
> 
>  
> 
> Their relationship started after the countless therapy sessions with Sam Wilson, his blue would always be afraid to meet with Sam’s soft brown eyes. Bucky started to realise the sessions weren’t the thing calming him down, it was the way Sam laughed at his own jokes, how his smile reaches his eyes and how he laced his tan fingers with Bucky’s pale fingers. That’s when the Former Assassin blew up and blurted “I love you”
> 
>  
> 
> Which the Falcon replied “As I you”
> 
>  
> 
> Years later came a proposal by Sam, it was a leap year and Steve said to Sam in my absence (which rarely happened) “Since you’re Samantha you should propose”
> 
>  
> 
> Now they are here, the whole team here to witness the our marriage and Fury was ecstatic “If you hurt mah boy you’ll be six feet under, I don’t care what super serum you got there” Was his words.
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky is walking towards the alter, fingers laced with Wanda who chose to walk Bucky down the alter, the aisle was shiny as if Sam had scrubbed it clean himself. Wanda let him go, he looked down suddenly curious about the shiny tiles. Bucky was nervous to see Sam in perfection, he was convinced he would collapse if he looked up to see Sam in pure white but as the ceremony went on Sam tilted Bucky's head up to look him in the eyes. He felt himself go weak at the knees but his controlled breathing allowed his legs from becoming numb. Bucky's fantasies were becoming a reality, everything was too perfect "I wouldn't be surprised if you change your mind about me, i look awful and--" 
> 
>  
> 
> Sam laced their fingers together.
> 
>  
> 
> Earning a sound of fondness and muffled sobbing from the audience. Bucky's head snapped to the sound, he sighed in relief and also embarrassment of seeing Steve his eyes red and constantly taking tissues from an old lady and resting his head on Fury's shoulder, who had a distraught face on but allowed the intimate movement.
> 
> Bucky looked back at Sam, who had stopped to look at the scene Steve was making "Anyways, Bucky you're the love of my love, you look perfect, your eyes are so hypnotising with the sun shining on your radiant face" Sam continued to whisper sweet-nothings to Bucky, who blushed furiously his blue eyes turning a greyish colour.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone grumbled ""Leave the dirty talk for later"
> 
>  
> 
> "I love you" Bucky whispered back to him, his eyes filled with hope and wonder if Sam was going to say it back because even though he knows that Sam loves him from the moon and back, he's never said back because of past memories. Sam looked down in shame "I just want to say it to you Jamie, I want to be able to tell you that I- the feeling is mutual but I can't you know it right?"
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky still smiled "I trust you Sam, you will say it" he knew that people would curious why Sam would not be able to say i love you in the vows but incase of that, he made sure to 
> 
> Words were repeated, Vows were established, rings were put on, they kissed earning another strangled cry from Steve, the world Bucky's world was going slowly. Bucky could only hear the deafening sound of his love engulfed heart. Bucky needed this badly now that Sam is a Barnes, Bucky loves him more.  Sam looked at him with light eyes, his eyes showing a glint of happiness while silence takes up the ceremony.
> 
>  
> 
> "I think i can say it Jamie" Sam says his name in such a soft way, Bucky feels like he's floating on a cloud. 
> 
>  
> 
> "You don't have to-"
> 
>  
> 
> "I want to"
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay, I love you Sam Wilson" Bucky braced himself for the next words to come out of Sams mouth
> 
>  
> 
> Sam smiled at him with all the love in the world, it made Bucky want to take him right then and there and he took a deep breath in "James Bu-"
> 
>  
> 
> The church doors were slammed open, every head in that room went to look at the cause of that loud noise, it was Nat and she yelled "James Bucky Barnes" Her hair was a mess, ransom tears streaming down her face like careless rain, "What is it? I'm busy Nat" Bucky beckoned at the alter, nervously glancing at Sam finding his eyebrows knitted in confusion and sadness, he unlaced their fingers and went over to Natasha and gave her a reassuring smile that made sobs overtake her, she pulled away and looked Sam in the eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm so sorry, I'm pregnant and it's yours Barnes"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. La Douleur Exquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky begs
> 
> Sam breaks

**_"Here lies the body of the love of my life"_ **

 

Sams eyes restrained emotion when it looked deeply into Buckys, then he smiled at the guests who murmured and gossiped "Sorry about this folks, seems like the after party won't be happening," he stopped taking in a deep breath "but help yourself to  refreshments" His smile left Bucky aching in guilt, it was fake and strained he's ever seen on Sam's face. The guests stood up, still murmuring about the scene Natasha had just made.

 

"Sam," Bucky whispered, barely audible to an open ear "I want to explain"

 

"Then do it" he gritted, his eyes still filled with nothing.

 

"It was- I was- It was just a flin-" Bucky stumbled over his words, Natasha glared at Bucky "Actually Sam, we've been together everyday since you proposed so..about three months ago" Sam had a coughing fit, Bucky stepped closer to the darker man and tried to assist him but Sam flinched away. The blue eyed man stepped back, looking at Natasha with the most hate his eyes could muster "You," he grimaced "How long?"

 

"Six months" She answered with a little smirk but it faded when she met eyes with her former best friend, she stopped rubbing her belly in a fond way.

 

Bucky's now grey eyes found it's way to Sam who was struggling to take off his gold ring encrypted with the words _James,_ it had mini pearls the colour of Bucky's eyes some of them were blue and some where grey. "Sam you don't have to" Bucky tried but Sam gave out a exaggerated laugh mixed with pain and amusement "I don't have to?" he asked with broken eyes, he stopped trying to pull the ring off "Did you even try to have feelings for me? I think i would have forgiven you but a whole year Bucky? What is your problem?"

 

"I do love you Sammy, more than you know- you are a Barnes-Wilson now" Bucky cautiously stepped closer to him, the Falcon stiffened every time he came closer and when Bucky tried to look Sam in the eye the darker man would always look away in shame or in disgust Bucky succeeded to lace their fingers together. After a long silence Sam whispered "Once is a mistake. Twice is a coincidence but three times is a pattern, I'm sorry Barnes but I can't"

 

"At least call me James because you are a Barnes" Bucky was on the verge of lashing out.

 

"If I do, I may have stronger feelings and yes i am a Barnes but YOU call me Wilson not," he sucks in a sharp breath "Sammy, Sam, Samuel are not tolerated at all"

 

"But Sa-Wilson, I love you"

 

"The feelings are no longer mutual Barnes"

 

Sam loves Bucky, he really does. Seeing his puppy dog eyes look at him with such love and affection could make Sam forgive him if he hadn't of cheated on him. Sam turned around to look at the empty seats, he saw Steve looking at him with broken eyes and Sam suddenly remembered "Steve! I'm so sorry, I should've--" Steve waves him off, Natasha looks bewildered "Steve's here? I didn't think.." she mumbled, Bucky scoffed "You lost Steve and I lost Sam, are you satisfied?" He rolled his eyes while heading to the exit of the church, stopping beside Sam who looked down "I love you" before leaving the church.

After an uncomfortable silence, she spoke again "Steve listen, I didn't know you were here, i didn't think" Sam's eyes shot up to her "You never think, you always lead with no questions but never thinking of the feelings of other people"

 

"Steve is that how you feel?" she asked, her face softening with her eyes blinking slowly which made Sam sick to the stomach.

 

She thought this would get Steve back to her, the blonde man stood up walking towards Natasha with a small smile "Yes it was how i felt til you told me how you felt, funnily I believed you and thought that baby was mine and I was ecstatic....you can take Bucky and that baby to hell with you"

 

"Steve" Sam says his name softly and slowly.

 

"You don't mean that" Natasha whispered.

 

"I could kill you and _it_ right now" Steve threatens, Sam sighs grabbing Steve by the shoulders and forcing him out of the church leaving Natasha flummoxed and angry, she regretted her plan to get herself pregnant by Bucky and make them separate for good. She lost Steve, she lost someone who could make her feel happy.

 

"Sam..." Steve looked over at him with pity.

 

"Steve" Sam rolled his eyes.

 

"I'll stick his metal arm up his ass" Steve suggested jokingly, Steve wouldn't do anything to hurt Barnes and Sam knew that.

 

"I want him to feel jealous" Sam blurted, glad for his dark skin because he couldn't show a blush "I want him to feel what I feel know"

 

"Sammy" 

steve started

sam flinched.

 

"I could help you, I mean if you want me to. If you don't want me too, I won't! Whew that became awkward!" Steve held the door of the WinterFalcon household open for SAm to get in, Sam laughed "I agree Captain"

 

This made Steve's ears turn red with embarrassment.

Sam stopped suddenly, he turned to Steve whose eyes were down looking at Sam's butt but who had to know that? "Barnes is here, I can hear his footsteps"

"Oh"

Barnes emerged from their room with his suitcase and a busted lip, eye and a limp in his step. Sam's stomach churned at the sight of Barnes in pain, it became worse when the blue eyes came to his brown ones they were filled it pain and guilt.

"Oh my god, Barnes what happened?" Sam managed to get out of his hoarse throat, he had to force every word out of his mouth.

"I shouldn't underestimate your friends," he laughed but winced at the pain in his bruised sides "especially Fury, Wanda would've have killed me if it weren't for Tony and don't get me started on Thor"

"I'm sorry for what they did" Sam blurted, almost facepalming when he left to get the First Aid. Steve waited until Sam closed the door in the kitchen to break the silence that was itching.

Steve scoffed "He doesn't deserve it at all, Sam deserves better"

"and that would be you?" Barnes spat.

"yeah maybe you knocked up my girlfriend, I'll just get with Sammy"

Sam came back with the First Aid and sat on the table in front of Bucky who tried to breathe evenly when Sam held his face in place to disinfect bruises and cuts. When Bucky has to take off his shirt, Sam's breath hitches "Um this is going to sting a bit"

"shit"

"mm-hmm" Sam hummed, dabbing the cotton wool on Buckys bruises.

"All done" Sam smiled and looked Bucky in the eyes, who looked down and stood up to leave "I'm staying with Tony for a while"

"okay, stay safe Barnes"

"You too Wilson" Bucky sighed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title means wanting someone you can't have 
> 
> soz for noo updattes
> 
> All mistakes are mine lol


	3. Trouvaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve flirts
> 
> Sam squirms 
> 
> Bucky fights
> 
> Natasha is on maternity leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will vary over time because I'm going to Spain!

Bucky had to bite on his lip very hard, the urge to rip Steve off Sam was very strong. He had his arms round his waist swinging him around, Sam was laughing happily.  
   
"Wilson and Rogers, stop dilly dallying"  
   
"yes sir" Steve yelled mockingly, doing a salut stance to Fury, who flipped him off. This is wasn't even funny to Bucky but it was fucking hilarious to Sam, he hated how close they were standing suddenly. He hated how when they walked together, their pinkies were linked together. 

"Bucky, if looks could kill we'd all be dead" Tony snickered, laughing at his own joke. One look from Bucky and it stopped "Why are they acting so close?" He asked, annoyed.  
   
"Um, they are always like this" Tony says in a matter of fact way.  
"really I hadn't noticed?" Bucky wondered, why hadn't he noticed before? "Where is Natasha?" as he asked this, the room fell silent and all eyes were on him.  
   
"LADY ROMANOV IS ON MATERNITY LEAVE BECAUSE SHE'S HAVING YOUR BABY ON ACT OF ADULTERY" Thor boomed, there was a silence "IMBECILE"

"Should I tell him?" Sam whispered to Steve, who shrugged and whispered something in his ear slyly which earned a slight smile from Sam who looked happy.

"What is it Barnes?" Bucky asked, smiling lightly when Sam rolled his eyes at the last name, tension was in the air but nobody tried to interrupt the talking couple. Bucky felt Thor's eyes dig deep into his back.

"She had this panic attack, I got called over to her"

"Is...is she okay?"

"Yes, her blood pressure is high but all is fine" Sam looked at Steve, who looked was looking at his ring in jealousy which made Bucky satisfied for only a second because Steve's hand massages SAMs shoulders, which he never did before "Anywho," Fury continues "Now that we know Soldier Barnes is cured, it'll be safe for him to go on missions with us"

"Maybe we should wait" Bucky frowned, Sam really wanted to protest but stopped his mouth from opening and listened to Bucky and he relaxed into Steve's touch.

"Most of you guys hate me and it will cost conflict in the missions" he started slowly, scared that he may break down and wreck the room.

"We don't hate you" Clint tried.

"We fuckin—" Wanda cursed, looking at Bucky with disappointment.

"Language" Steve commanded interrupting her and making Sam laugh slightly, eyes squinting and teeth showing Bucky could only dream.

"Barnes having you and the Captain outfield would make us have an advantage, you would be able to take care of Sam" 

 

"okay then"

 

 

   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah


	4. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is hiraeth 
> 
> Sam is honoured
> 
> Steve is horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Spain right now   
> And found free wifi   
> Hiraeth is homesickness but for a home that you can't return to.

_**"Without a gun to my head"** _

Bucky misses Sam, he followed him around covering his back every place he went and Sam threatened he would file a restraining order against him but Bucky knows that Sam would never do that.

“Barnes?” Sam groaned sitting at a booth, noticing a shiny metal arm gleaming at him from his front.

"How did you know it was me?" Bucky asked frowning furiously, he was an ex assassin.

"Stop following me"

“Me follow you? Get over yourself" Bucky scoffed.

Sam would laugh and Bucky would beam at himself.

Even during missions, Steve and Bucky surrounded Sam which obviously irritated Sam. Just because he wasn't human did not mean they could take of him just like a baby doll.

"I ain't your doll" the Falcon complained

"Yes you are, instead of baby Annabel, it's baby Sam-u-el" Steve winks at the falcon while blocking another shot with his shield.

"You're even worse Stephanie"

"Oh shut it Samantha"

"You both are really bad"

"Shut up Becky" Sam and Steve yell in unison, both turning to glare at Bucky playfully but Steve's was a bit too real for Bucky's liking.

"You will be my doll soon Barnes" Bucky yelled, punching another one with his metal hand.

Mission was over, everyone was tired.

Bucky knew what was coming and went to the basement door waiting for a familiar force to hit him. A force hit him. It was Wanda, it's time for his daily beatings from Thor and Wanda. He opened the door and headed inside the basement of the room, they both took turns spitting hurtful words at him that words etch and dug into him into the scars they gave him.

"Sam doesn't deserve you at all” Wanda spat, Bucky nodded "Steve told me this already just get it over with"

"YOU COMMITTED ADULTERY AGAINST SAMUEL" Thor booms, his chest decreasing and rising at a slow rate as if trying not to slam his hammer or whatever it is at the other long haired man.

"I know, I miss him so much but Natasha is having MY baby"

"I could kill you" Wanda exclaims walking forward, her hands make a certain movement but Thor stopped her from touching Bucky "JAMES IS NOT WORTH THE HASSLE MS MAXIMOFF, IF HE WISHES HE COULD FORNICATE HIMSELF" Thor yelled, he left the room with haste leaving the room filled with anger and disharmony.

Bucky stood up struggling because of the pain in his legs.

"Thor loves Sam, you broke him and one day when Thor cracks. He'll break you, be hopeful your serum can help you" Wanda warns in Russian after making sure Thor was gone.

“Thank you” Bucky walked out of basement and limped towards his house, he knocked on the door.

Instantly regretting it when a shirtless and no trouser Steve came to answer the door "What do you want? You're disturbing us" He asked, annoyed and out of breath.

"Who is it?" A voice even more out of breath asked, it was Sam and he stunning body came up behind Steve. Bucky had to hold in any emotion and breath slowly. When Sam saw Bucky's face bruised and broken a flash of worry crossed his eyes.

Sam you need to stop fussing about Bucky.

Nonetheless he went to the kitchen, Steve slapped his ass which made him squeak and Buckys heart spilt in many pieces.

"You guys are looking friendly"

Bucky smiled, which made Steve laugh "Oh this, we were just working out," Steve monotones then he smirks and leans in to whisper "in the bed"

I can kick his ass

Bucky though

"You son of a bitch" Bucky lunged at Steve, who tried to hold onto Bucky's metal arm "Stop sleeping with him, he's mine" Bucky punched him with his flesh hand.

"So was she but you got her pregnant, don't be such a hypocrite" Steve replied with sass.

"It was just an affair, there was nothing to lose and don't call me a hypocrite" Bucky shouted before punching Steve with his metal hand, thunderstruck sounds filled the sky.

"Sam is NOT nothing, Sam is a hero a love to the world," Steve spat in Bucky's face and pushed him off him "if you loved him like I did everything would be perfect"

"So I mean nothing to you Barnes?" Sam stared at Bucky his eyes filled with wonder and regret.

"No Sam-" Bucky tried, that's all he does.. try and every time he tries he fails.

"Don't call me Sam, don't say my name" he stuttered, Bucky slowly got up and walked towards Sam "No no no-get away I hate you, I swear I do, I don't love you I hate you"

I'm lying Bucky I'm lying

Sam thought inwardly pleading with Bucky in his head.

"You don't love me?" Bucky stopped, Sam kept pushing him out of the house just broken "I hate you, go back to Tony or better Natasha" he slammed the door shut and stamped his feet childishly back to Steve.

"I changed my mind, let's do your idea"

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, Sam dragged him into the guest room pushing Captain onto the bed.

"I .... Yes God yes I have been dying to have you in me Captain" Sam smirked, he kissed Steve colliding their lips together "I love you" Steve whispered between kisses.

"I know"

Bucky watched.

So this is how it feels.

He smashed a window and almost killed Tony but nothing else important happened.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Que Sera Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gives birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Spain with only 15 minutes a day wifi

_**"Here lies the mother of my children, both living and dead"** _

“James” a voice called out, Bucky waved them off and turned back into his heavenly slumber. "James Sam said that-"

"Sam Sam Sam Sam, is he okay?" Bucky's asked, eyes roaming all over the place, Tony rolled his eye nodding and continued "He said you should fix yourself up, if you can't just find him or as his exact words 'that two faced, dumb, red faced, Russian, fuck mutt, unworthy bitch' Natasha" Tony threw a First Aid kit at Bucky and left

He still cares.

Bucky decided to check in on Natasha because she was carrying his baby after all, he's going to come and go.

That's it.

Every steps he took, he was regretting his idea "Why are you here?" The pregnant woman asked, Bucky shrugged "I came here to check on you"

"Yeah Sam told me"

"So you guys are on good terms?"

"I guess, we hug and stuff and anytime I cry he comforts me so.. What about you guys?" She sighed, rubbing her inflated belly.

"I blurted out some stuff, now he hates me and well he slept with Steve" Bucky deadpans, Natasha closes her eyes and shakes her head and looks down "What?"

"Oh yeah Steve and Sam slept together"

"No I don't care about that I think," Natasha started breathing heavily, she gripped Bucky's flesh hand tightly "My water broke" she said calmly, her face scrunched in sudden pain.

"What?"

"MY WATER BROKE" she yelled.

Bucky reached for the phone, he dialled Sams number and it answered quickly "What is it Barnes?"

"Natasha's water broke"

"Really?"

"Yep no lie-AHH Natasha, if you squeeze any harder my hand may have cut of blood supply"

"I'll be right there" the phone was cut.

"So uh, you have to breath?"

"I AM BREATHING" she continued to breath in and out quickly.

"STOP YELLING, I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING"

"You're FÛÇKÎNG ninety-five, you should have some experience"

"I don't go around popping baby's out women's vaginas" Bucky replied, Natasha slapped him "sorry I need to do that," sudden tears came out of her eyes "it's too late really"

"Too late?"

"It's been 10 months" Natasha groaned.

"And?"

"Baby's are supposed to come out in 9 mon-AHH where's SAM cause this baby is coming ouuutt!"

The door was kicked down Steve and Sam ran through to a screaming Natasha "Finally, I thought I'd have to have Bucky have my baby" Sam smiled and told Natasha to lie down.

"Hold her hand Bucky, preferably use your metal hand please"

"Okay" Bucky stared at Sam a bit longer than needed then went to hold Natasha's hands "Steve... I didn't know you were bisexual" Natasha groaned.

"Like I said 'I like people' never did I say I was straight"

"That's- that's okay but Sam Steve isn't really your type"

"This isn't millionaire matchmaker, Nat you're having a baby"

Natasha screams suddenly in Russian.

"Push Natasha" Sam demands, Natasha strains veins popping from her head "I need to poop" she yells with no shame, Sam nods "it's probably the pressure from the baby, push Nat push"

"Steve hold her other hand" Sam mumbles, merely beckoning at Natasha concentrated. "Sam" Steve said.

"Don't be so childish, Get down there or no cuffs" he deadpans, Steve blushes and kneels down and grips Natasha's hand.

"I can see the head Natasha, just keep pushing"

"What colour is the hair?" She pushes "Black, long and full, one more push" Sam says excitedly, Natasha yells and with a sigh. Sam is holding a big crying baby in his hands "He's beautiful born at 12:00pm"

"It's a boy, it's Jakarta that's Jakarta,oh my god there is mor-"

She yells.

Sam gave the baby a towel and handed him to Bucky, who admired him with much love in his eyes "You'll be a great father Bucky, he'll love you so much and he'll have your good looks but hopefully not your brains" Sam looked at Bucky, Sam tried to keep the emotions of happiness and awe from eyes.

"I love Jakarta already, thank you Sammy" Bucky gazed at his sons eyes, grey just like his.

"Push, push, push Natasha just push, you're having twins" Sam told her calmly, Bucky looked up in surprise "How did you miss a baby in the scanner?"

"Shut your fu-filthy mouth Barnes" Natasha scolds.

"It's a girl, it's not yours Bucky I think, it looks like Steve a bit too much, those eyes and the hair" Sam looked at the baby closer, this was amusing for Bucky.

"Okay okay-um Sylvanah "

"Creative... it was born at 12:05" Sam rolls his eyes, then he notices no sound come out of her mouth. "she's not crying, she's not breathing"

"WHAT? My potential baby is not breathing, do something Sam" Steve yelled.

"My baby, what happened to my baby?" Natasha whispers.

"I am trying," then Sam thought of his birth "don't sue me okay?" Steve squinted his eyes, "what-WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAM?" He yelled as Sam turning Steve's baby upside down and pinched it's bum, he almost jumped when a wail came from the baby, he gave it to Steve with haste.

"You saved my baby, Sam thank you," Natasha mumbles almost sleeping when she jerks up, her eyes glazed over and sweat dripping like bullets "there's more, Sam I don't think I can do it"

"No don't you dare, leave me now Natasha do it for Jensen and Steph, let them have someone to bully for being the youngest but protect when they feel down" Sam says, holding Natasha's hands "Now push"

"Sam the ambulance is here," Steve mumbles "just let them go"

"No Steve, I'm not letting them go not ever again" Sam looked at Natasha with determination, she looked back at him and pushed really hard.

"I can see it's head"

"If it's a boy, it's Samara and if it's a girl it's Samantha"

Sams heart swells as the baby is held in his arms, it's eyes closed and hair already full "Samara"

But he isn't crying.

Why isn't he crying?

"No no no, this can't be" Sam tries his method again "No no no, come on Samara, live for me, live for your dad Bucky, live for Steve, live for your mum Natasha"

"My son is dead" Natasha cried when the ambulance went through the open door, for Sam the wells went slowly. Everyone was shouting at him, blaming him, hating him. He saw that they took the babies off Steve and Bucky who protested with no violence but eventually gave in and then they took Natasha she rolled passed Sam.

"I'm so sorry" Sam let her look at Samara who curled lifeless into Sams arms.

"It's not your fault" she closes her eyes and tears fall, her baby was dead and Sam killed her baby.

Sam kissed Samara's head before telling them that Samara's not breathing and it was intrauterine. Steve engulfed him with hugs and kisses, he just accepted it because he could save millions of people but he couldn't save a god damn baby.

How pathetic.

Bucky went over to Sam "it's okay Sammy, it's not your fault"

"It is my fault, I couldn't save a fucking baby," he whispered "I'm so sorry Bucky, I killed your baby it was another boy and it was your boy I'm sorr—"

Bucky kisses him not out of pity but out of love and forgiveness, it was slow and filled with wonder because they hadn't felt each other so close before. Sam pulls away and brings Bucky closer, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry Bucky, I've been such a bitch to you and sleeping with Steve was just an act of desperation. I needed to feel love, I... I love you Bucky but I can't stay with you for now, I need to think about this"

Bucky gave him a smile.

"I understand, I love you too"

Sam loves him.

He said it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised i changed Natashas babys names from Jensen and Steph to Jakarta and Sylvana (thts now their nmessorry!!


	6. Kairos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cares for Nat and Sylvana 
> 
> Sam takes care of Jakarta with Bucky
> 
> Bucky takes care of Sam and Jakarta
> 
> Steve and Nat bury Samara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughgughugh kairo means perfect moment.

_**"Rest in peace"** _

The days went slowly and Natasha was released from hospital, Wanda and Thor had stopped there daily beatings to give Bucky some space.

Bucky would see Thor come in and out of the Winterfalcon household everyday, Sam told him that 'Thor is like my guidance counsellor or just an ear, he makes sure I don't do something stupid'

Which Bucky replied.

'Thor loves you Wilson Wanda told me, it's pretty obvious' Bucky confessed, hoping this wouldn't annoy Wanda or Thor for the name bombs

Then Sam said.

'I know, Wanda tells me everything since her brother Y'know..'

Bucky asked.

'Wilson can I ask you something?'

'It depends' Sam smiled lightly, raising an eyebrow.

Now they are here.

"Sam how do you change a diaper?" Bucky asked, blocking his nose from the deadly smell and dragging Sam from the kitchen to the bedroom "James Barnes, don't tell me you've never changed a diaper?" Sam asked amused, Bucky tucked his hair behind his ear and shifted a little.

This surprised Sam.

"Oh this is so cute! The Winter Soldier, Ex assassin can't change a diaper now that would make headlines." Sam shouted in glee, Bucky's heart fluttered and he almost, almost wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Ugh Sam, stop don't tease me"

"Okay, first you need to unstrap the sticky things okay? Then you lift the baby up." Sam proceeded to lift the baby up by foot making its bum show, some thing flashed through Bucky's eyes when he stopped Sam "Don't hurt him" Sams smile dropped looking hurt and let Jakarta go gently and stood back, "okay I'll tell you what to do and I'll stand here"

"No Sam that's not what I meant"

"It was what you meant Buck, I saw it in your eyes but it's alright I don't trust myself either. I doubt anyone's going to call me when it's time to have a baby now, I'll be glad" Sam smiled.

"Don't say that"

"I'll say it because it's true now"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, continue on and get the wipes and clean his bum" Sam continues, Bucky shakes his head and walks back into the main room and sits on the couch.

"I am not touching his butt"

"I can't do it because you don't trust me to" Sam shrugged, Bucky shook his head "I do trust you Sam"

"Forget it, I'll do it and you can watch to see if I'm hurting him okay Jak will be fine and if I do you can kill me" Sam proceeded to change Jacks diaper when he was done he was surprised to see Bucky staring fondly at them.

" I love you Sam"

"I... I love you too but you know."

Sam gave Bucky Jak and went to call Steve, just to see if Natasha was okay "yellow" Steve answered.

"Blue"

"Sam, oh hey Samantha how's Jakarta?"

"He's okay, everything is great and Bucky is here but i feel like he doesn't trust me with Jak alone. There was a short silence, "It's just fathers instinct, it's nothing and uh- we buried Samara"

Sam ignores this.

"Would you let me take care of Steph?"

"What? I mean, yeah if someone was there to watch you"

" I'm not sick Steve"

"Okay then ask Bucky if he wants a drink with me later, I'll leave you with Nat!"

"I'm not a wife either Steve but okay" Sam hanged up and then he looked at the sleeping couple on the couch, Bucky had his arms around Jak tight and with a small smile. Jak and Bucky looked identical no need for a DNA test. Sam couldn't help but take a picture, he sat down behind Bucky and cuddled into him "hey you're going out with Steve"

"What about Jakarta?"

"I'm here to take care of Sylvie and Jak," Bucky stiffens, Sam notices "with Natasha, don't worry"

"Oh okay,I love you Sammy" Bucky mumbles drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah I love you too"

This was kairos.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Trust me and I'll trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches Sam with Sylvie 
> 
> Bucky watches Sam with Jak
> 
> Natasha catches them 
> 
> Sam is missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore my notes at the bottom try keep repeating...

  
" _ **My true love"**_

"I can't believe they don't trust you with the children, especially Steve I mean you fucking saved Sylvana," Natasha ranted from the kitchen while rocking Jak "and Bucky, that bastard telling you not to hurt Jak when you were doing what anyone would do"

$2 in the swear jar

"I don't blame them though, Samara was a baby and I couldn't save her it's pathetic"

"If that's pathetic some doctors are pathetic"

"But-"

"Sam, Bucky and Steve are just iffy and need to get over themselves"

"Yeah I know," Sam stared at Sylvie, she was beautiful and Sam was glad he could save her that relieved his guilt "I mean at least you can leave me alone with her, it's the least you can do because I uh failed"

"You didn't fail, Samara was already dead and Steve was very hesitant"

"I can tell, so you guys are back together?"

"Unfortunately no, I realised I STILL love him but he loves you it's not fair"

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked more than said.

"Damn you and your charm Sammy boy" Natasha laughed while Sam flicked his imaginary hair "Well I am a model" he boasted, Natasha scoffed "Yeah and I am a penis"

$4

Sam gasped in exaggerated shock, he looked at Sylvie "Your mommy likes to curse ignore her, anytime she curses we'll put money in the curse jar"

"What about you and Bucky?"

"I told him I love him and I think I'm ready to get back together with him on a level of trust because right now I trust Bucky with my life"

"PIZZA IS READY" Natasha over dramatically announces, taking a bow of honour and Sam cheers putting a sleeping Sylvie inside her colourful cot.

Natasha devours the pizza, Sam gives her a strange look "You haven't eaten?" Natasha rolls her eye and takes another big bite "I was eating for Fucking triplets Sam, I don't think any of that actually went into my system and hospital food is bullshit"

$6

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends"

"Why didn't you go for doctors in you were a month late?"

"Doctors scare me and I trust you, you're honest"

"I did call you a 'two faced, dumb, red faced, Russian, fuck mutt, unworthy bitch' I'm sorry bout that"

$10

"I've been called worse"

Natasha laughed "I'm going to Steve's office to catch up on the work I've missed, can you mind Jak and Sylvana for me?"

"Are you sure, I could get the documents?"

"Yeah why not?" Natasha deadpans half way out the door, she left immediately. Jak start to cry as soon as the door slams, Sam sighs in annoyance and lifts up Jak "stop crying baby boy, mama will be back soon"

Jak continued to wail.

Sam picked up Jak and placed him in the twin stroller with Sylvie smiling with contentment, Sam wished he knew how to be as happy as her, then he leaves.

Natasha walked up to Steve's office, she sees paper on the floor outside the door and she hears a conversation going on "What the-" she mumbles opening Steve's office, seeing Steve and Bucky looking at a many TVs.

"What are you doing?" She asked them, Steve jumps up and Bucky falls off the chair "Oof!" He makes, Steve turns off the TVs with one touch and smiles nervously.

"Are you watching porn?"

"What if I say yes?" Steve smiles, Natasha rolls her eyes walking up to them turning on the TVs "don't be so imma-" she looks at the screen, seeing Sam lifting up Jak who is crying and cradling him. She turns the TVs off "what is this? Bucky? Steve? Are you watching us?"

"No we aren't watching you guys, why would we do that? I trust you, we're just—” Bucky starts, picking himself up from the floor and plopping himself back on the spinning chair, tucking his hair behind his ear and shifting uncomfortably "I don't even know"

"Okay then Steve what are you doing?" Natasha asked beckoning to the blank TVs with exhaustion, she had had enough of Bucky and Steves distrust of Sam because of Samara.

Steve scratches the back of his neck.

"Pft...what no? This is the wrong channel" Steve coughs and Bucky face palms "No we are watching over Sam and the kids, not all of you"

"That makes it better? Bucky did you hear what Sam said, he said 'hopefully you guys can get together on trust because he said and I quote 'I trust Bucky with my life' do you? Obviously not?"

"I didn't know he said that"

"Well he did but he'll forget it when I tell him what you done"

"You wouldn't"

" I am his best friend, I need him to trust me even if that means ratting you out"

"Guys?"

"But you're the mother of my child, I was looking out for our child which we would have two of if weren't for Sam forcing you to give birth"

"Guys!"

"So it's Sams fault, if it weren't for Sam we would have never got to see Samara dumbass"

"GUYS!"

"What?!" Bucky and Natasha yelled together with anger, Steve points at the TVs "SAMs GONE"

"So?" Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve and Bucky looked at her in horror "He took Sylvana and Jakarta"

"And?"

"He could have a mental breakdown—" Bucky started

"He could leave them alone—" Steve continued.

"They wouldn't be safe" they both said in unison, Natasha runs out of the room before Steve and Bucky could do anything she locked them in the room and yelled "Okay Bucky and Steve this is your trust test, if this door is knocked down, I'm going to find Sammy and bring him here"

"Natasha"

"No Steve, if you trust me then you'll shut up and stay if you don't I'll kick the serum outta you"

"Whatever happened tell Sam 'I'm sorry and I love him' okay?" Bucky says.

"I love you Natasha"

"I love you too Steve"

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not found
> 
> Thor is not found 
> 
> Steve and Bucky are hellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going down

 

_**“Who I took for granted”** _

“Steve what are you doing?" Bucky groaned while Steve roamed around the office "I'm looking for a device Tony made for me for all of the people in the team, we can check to see from their clothes to see where the are"

"Why? Are you kidding me? I actually want Sam to trust me"

"Same here but aren't you the least bit curious"

Bucky shrugs, he wants to know where Jak and Sam are but he also wants to build a level of trust with Sam. So he shakes his head, Steve celebrates and takes a out a strange looking device and connected it to the tv and you could see everything that's going on in the tower "Why would Tony make this for you?"

"He- uh owes me"

"He- uh owes you? What'd you do? Sleep with him?" Bucky joked, smiling which immediately stopped when he saw Steve was not smiling "You slept with Tony Stark, lucky duck, you're kind of a whore Stevie"

"Wow, thanks Bucky now let's check all the rooms" Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky nodded and checked every room not one had Sam in it so Steve decided to call Tony.

"Pick up pick up pick up, oh hey uh Tony have you seen Sam anywhere?" Steve asked, his cheeks turning a tint blush. Bucky knows this now 'Steve is a whore' sleeping with every man in the building, Bucky wonders if Steve has slept with Thor or T'Challa but they would probably be quick and it wouldn't last that long.

"Oh, uh I haven't seen Thor and why do you want to see him?"

No it can't be

Is Steve twirling his almost non existent hair?

Does he love Natasha?

Bucky is confused "Put it on speaker" he says, Steve nods "Tony the phone is going on SPEAKER Bucky is here I repeat Bucky is here" Steve says quickly, earning a chuckle from Tony and Bucky gag from Bucky "I asked because I saw Thor leaving with Sam earlier"

"How earlier? Like hours, minutes or what?" Bucky pushed.

"Three hours ago, Natasha left about two hours ago with Wanda they looked in a hurry, distressed I think and Wanda had this look on her face as if someone important to her was in danger or hurt?"

"Since when could you read people?" Steve scoffed, Bucky chuckled wondering what Tony was going to say next because it wasn't going to be as good as what Steve just said and Bucky liked drama it was intense.

"Since you started and ended the civil war" Tony snapped, the line went dead and Steve's playful Fave turned into a scowl "He's too sensitive" he states unsure of whether to apologise or not.

"It's like watching an underrated drama series" Bucky mumbled.

"Could Sam be hurt?" Steve wonders out loud, he looked at the door in conflict but Bucky was already heading for it.

"Bucky NO"

"Shut up Steve"

Bucky kicked down the door with no problem and saw Natasha walking up the stairs "Where are they?" He growled, his eyes were a sharp, elucidating blue and Natasha almost shivered in fear at the menacing sound of his voice.

"I don't know, Wanda is looking for them"

"You're lying"

"Even if I was wasn't i wouldn't tell you, you'd scare Sam,Jak and Sylvie" Natasha retorted walking away from Bucky, she felt a tight hold on her wrist "Let me go" she groaned, attempting to release herself from his blood cutting grip.

"Tell me"

"Bucky stop!" Steve yelled from the room, running over and taking Bucky's hand off Natasha "She's the mother of your child, I wouldn't want to explain why she has a mark on her wrist to YOUR child" Bucky scoffed and proceeded to walk down the stairs in annoyance and impatience.

"James Barnes" T'Challa called out.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Bucky rolled his eyes and walked passed T'Challa who called "If you are look for Sam he said something about it's too late"

This made Bucky turn on his heel to face T'Challa "What? Tell me exactly what he said"

"He looked relaxed, he was with Thor who, might I say, was ALL over him like a dog to its chewy toy, hugs and kisses they were strolling with two very ugly babies...ugly because they looked so much like you and Steve"

"That's because they are our babies dumbass"

Anger bubbling..

"Oh"

Thor and Sam?

"Anything else?"

"Sam says he loves you and you need to trust him, it was so cringeworthy it deserved an Oscar"

"Go to hell, PussyCat"

"It's where I went when I saw your Sam's ass, oh I was blown away"

"I'll kill you"

"Bye" he stated quickly mocking being frightened of Bucky, who returned to the room he and Steve were in.

"I want to trust him"

Natasha and Steve cheered.

"Thor is with him"

"It's not that bad- it could be worse- if could be Clint or Tony- it could be T'Challa- it could be Ant man- it could be Peter- IT COULD BE STEVE" Natasha and Steve say talking over each other.

Steve knits his eyebrows together at the last comment.

His eyes open in realisation.

"Natasha you bitch"

"But I'm your bitch" she smirks, Steve raises his eyebrows and pulls her in closer for a kiss.

"Steve you are such a whore, you have feelings for everyone"

They're still making out.

Bucky feels sick.

He looks at the open door, Wanda looks annoyed "Wanda where is Sam?" She gives him a sharp look "I don't know, to be frank I don't care because apparently Thor is better than me and my problems aren't important as Sams," She ranted "he didn't even let Sam talk, he was so controlling, possessive but I don't see the problem with me talking to Sam it's not like he's straight"

"Did they kiss or anything?"

"UGH no, Thor tried, Sam denied but Sam was hesitant though because someone didn't trust him oh so they're back together"

"Yes I guess" Bucky rolled his eyes, Natasha and Steve were basically on the desk making out "I think we should leave" Wanda states awkwardly, walking away from the office.

"Now I will be Sam, uh- tell me your problems" Bucky tried to a very bad impression of Sam.

"Okay" she laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and some kudos, it would be appreciated.


	9. Drunk with lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sleeps with a drunk man while sober
> 
> Bucky sleeps with a sober man while drunk 
> 
> Wanda is gone 
> 
> And the author of this chapter should go to hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday.

  
_**“Most bomb pussy”**_

  
“Natasha, don't go" Steve pouted, giving her a peck on the lips which made Bucky gag once again and throw his face away from the beautiful scene "I have to go, Sam is still not here and I need to check on him or give him a call" she blurted between their kisses.

Bucky was numb

Bucky needed to hear the sounds of Jakarta crying.

He needed to hear Sam's groan while he went to attend to him.

Bucky needed to watch them with adoration in his eyes and wrap his arms around Sam.

"You know where he is?" Bucky asked, his voice hoarse from lack of talking and dark bags under his eyes because unlike Steve Bucky actually worried about Sam, Jak and Sylvie. "Yes," she bit her lip, her eyes turning to Steve then Bucky "he'll be back in a month, he decided to go to Germany for a while"

"So he took Jak and Sylvie with him?" Steve unlaced their fingers, Natasha nodded "it was my idea, a trust test which Sam obviously kept saying no to but eventually went, Thor and Wanda went with him"

"Okay, I trust Sam I do," Bucky repeated, he looked at Steve "do you trust Sam?" Steve's eyes went down and Natasha rolled her eyes which made him look up at her "I'm trying I really am, it's just that something could happen and I won't be there to help or-"

"Thor and Wanda are there" Natasha said caressing Steve's face.

"I..I know" Steve mumbled head down in shame. Sam let Natasha and himself into his home without any questions when he needed a place to stay.

"Anyways you guys need to get drunk and get loose because I can feel the tension right now and it's too much" she squealed pushing both Bucky and Steve out of the room, she held her breath "you both stink so take a shower,dress up and go to the bar get drunk"

"Okay" they grumble.

"Steeeeeeeevvvviiie are you a camera because every time I look at you, I smile" Bucky slurred poking Steve in the chest, Steve rolled his eyes and poked Bucky in the forehead.

"You are too drunk"

"And you're a spoil sport, let's dance" Bucky yelled dragging Steve through the sweaty and grinding bodies of drunk men and women "Bucky no" Steve tried to retreat but Bucky wrapped Steve's arms around his waist.

"Bucky yes"

Steve opened his mouth to start an argument but a moan came out instead, Bucky was grinding against his crotch when Bucky turned to face him Steve was hypnotised by Bucky's red cheeks, lips and hair tied into a high bun and Steve couldn't help but lean in and feel Bucky's lips against his own, his stomach churned with butterflies and their lips didn't leave until they left the bar.

He couldn't help that he took Bucky to a hotel.

Steve was sober

But drunk with lust.

Bucky was drunk

But filled with a need to feel.

All he could see while Steve undressed him was Sam's cheeky smile when Bucky asked who ate his cereal.

As Steve whispered sweet nothings into Bucky's ear, Bucky could see his first time with Sam.

  
Steve kissed the tears away from Bucky's face as he slowly thrusted into him, his grey eyes distant and full of nothing. The tiny moans that escaped Bucky's mouth pleased Steve, Bucky needed to feel something and Steve was fulfilling that need. "Bucky, bucky open your eyes" Steve moaned hitting Bucky's prostate over and over again.

Bucky's eyes opened Steve could've came right there and then, it was filled with lust as Steve's hands roamed Bucky's chest tracing the lines of his abs and he leaned in to overpower Sam's hickeys with his neck.

Steve slept

Bucky cried himself to sleep

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone forgot my birthday yesterday depressing but sambucky posts on tumblr cheered me up!


	10. Somethings up with Sylvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam kisses Thor
> 
> Thor chokes
> 
> Not on the d tho
> 
> Jak poops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup! 
> 
> Praying for France because of the unfortunate things that happened

_**"Who because of me"** _

     Wanda inspected Jakarta "I think he pooped" she concluded, she held Jakarta towards Thor who backed up immediately and boomed as usual "BABIES ARE TOO MUCH TO HANDLE, I WON'T TOUCH SUCH A THING" Sam put his hand to his chest while bouncing Sylvana on his hip, Sylvana squeezed on Sams bicep and drooled all over his shirt.

"That's offensive, Jak has feelings too" Sam kissed Sylvies forehead before putting her in the play thing where she could crawl around and play with the toys.

"Well Jak sends his feelings through shit-I uh mean poo," Wanda grumbled "how did Natasha talk me into this?" Sam smiled "Because you guys love me-oh so much and we're best buddies?"

"You wish," Wanda joked, she gave Sam a side hug after giving Sam Sylvana to hold "Bucky does a great impression of you! He's not that bad and he's a great listener, since Thor wouldn't let me talk to you"

"SAMUEL WAS ASLEEP, I FELT NO NEED TO DISTURB HIM" Thor replied in defence, glaring at Wanda with those eyes. Wanda stared at Thor a bit longer before turning to Sam.

"Oh and Bucky is really jealous," Wanda continued while Sam changed Jaks diaper then puts him into the play pen with Sylvie and then washed his hands "he thinks you're gonna get with Thor and you guys will frickle frackle" Sam eyes go distant thinking about Bucky, his smile comes to mind first, then his eyes, his button nose and—

"I wish" Thor mumbles causing Sam's heart to ache, Thor has been with him through thick and thin because Thor loves Sam or at least lusts for him.

Maybe Sam could fill Thor's needs maybe a kiss.

"Aw my poor thunderbird" Sam awed taking Thor's face into his hands and pulling him in for a long kiss, Thor couldn't explain what was going on in his head but it was all gibberish and he then closed his eyes eventually wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

"This is so cute I could throw up my insides" Wanda commented, she watched Sam pull away laughing while Thor was still standing there and definitely in love with Sam.

"I'm going to make dinner"

"Okay"

  
"This is delicious" Thor praised, Wanda chewed nodding in agreement which made Sam smile at the two babies in the high chairs splashing around with their baby food. Sam felt a hand going up his knee, he kept the straight smile he had on while trying to remove it but it kept going higher and higher. He looked at Thor who had a neutral face on while he chomped on the food Sam had made.

Thor's hand kept getting higher and higher before it stopped.

"Wanda don't be ridiculous put the knife down" Thor laughed at the sharp knife pointed at his left eye, it was hovering in the air which made Sam look at Wanda in surprise.

"It's not me, it's something though maybe a spirit" Wanda held her hands up high but she made a swift movement to make the knife stab the wall behind Thor who gulped.

Thor's started choking, Sam felt Thor's hand slip away from his thigh and onto the gods neck "It's choking me"

"What do I do?" Sam wondered out loud, Wanda was panicking and she ran her fingers through her hair before trying to remove whatever is on Thor's neck.

Nothing nothing nothing

A voice told him, Sam immediately went to Jak and Sylvana who were watching their food curiously as the god choked, Wanda put her hand out trying to take the invisible hands of Thor's neck when a blue ray of electricity came out fighting Wandas purple beam.

"Wanda be careful"

"I'm trying to find out where it's coming from" she struggled to say with gritted teeth, she pushed and the source was getting closer and closer to Sam. Wanda's face dropped "Sam get Jak and Thor out of here"

"But Sylvie?"

"Sylvie is dangerous, don't worry I'm not going to hurt her but you need to get out of here before something bad happens to you and Jak" Wanda warns, Sam picks up Jak while staring at Wanda with doubt then Thor pushes them out of the small deserted Bungalow.

There is a short silence before a huge blue explosion erupts from the bungalow, the heat hits Sams face like punches and his heart is beating slowly. The sound of his heart overtook the yelling a Thor gave, Wanda and Sylvana. There is something wrong, why was Sylvie dangerous and why did the house explode? Is there another person like Wanda in here, is there a person hiding in the corner of the house or is that Sams imagination?

Why does everyone everything go wrong?

Why does Sam lose everything he has?

Bucky cried when Steve left and his body aching all over, he cried at the thought of Sam finding out from Steve which would be the end for he and Sams recovering relationship. Once again, Bucky's need took over his way of controlling his mind even though Sam said 'this makes you human, this isn't a good trait but it makes you human' Sam's' smile, Sams kiss, Sams lips, Sams' words and the way he calls him Jamie.

'Bucky you're so tight'

"Room service is here, do you need anything?" Steve asked, his head popping in from the side of the door. Bucky didn't feel like talking, he didn't feel like breathing-no he didn't WANT to breath that would make Sam happier if Bucky just stopped breathing but he couldn't just stop "no"

'Look at me Bucky'

"Bucky you don't have to feel guilty"

'Bucky I'm gonna-'

"I'm going to shower"

'Sam can't handle you like I do'

Bucky stood up wrapping the duvet around himself, he walked passed Steve and into the shower because he felt dirty. He felt Steve's kisses trailing up his chest, neck and lips and he just wanted to scrub them away. When he felt the warm water trickle down his spine, he was reminded of Sams warm welcoming smile anytime Bucky used to show up at his house uninvited but it was soon replaced by the warmth of Steve's tongue inside his mouth.

Moans.

He shivered and turns the water to cold, SAMs words repeating in his head 'It's okay, I got you you're you and no one can control you'

Grips.

The cold water reminds him of when Bucky purposely turned the heat down for two hours just to be babied by Sam and for cuddle time with The Lion King playing on the tv but it was burned out by the cold touch of Steve's fingers cupping his face.

Bites

Tender touches of Sam were the grips of Steve, soft feeling of being in Sam were the pain of Steve being in him, the puppy dog brown eyes of Sam were replaced were the icy ones of Steve and Bucky knew this now, the feeling of Sam smiling into their kiss were now the bites of Steve, the sound of laughing Jak with Sam were now the sound of Steve's moans.

Bucky needed

Tender Touches,

Brown eyes,

Gap Smiles,

Cold Cuddles,

He needs Sam.

Bucky needs Sam.

"Buck? You okay? you've been in there for half an hour"

"I'm fine" Bucky took the bathrobe. He went to the room that they didn't have sex in.

Wanda crawled out of the burning house, a glimmering transparent shield around her Sam ran towards her and quickly fell to his knees "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Wanda wheezed and coughed, her face dirty and filled with tiny cuts.

"Where's Sylvie?" Sam asked not seeing Sylvie anywhere around Wanda, Wanda unzipped her jacket to reveal a tiny small baby Sylvana who had an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Wanda what was that?" Sam finally asked after checking out Wanda and Sylvie.

"Sam don't freak out" Wanda pre warned, she rubs her temples probably confused herself but she speaks up "it was Samara, he's dead but alive as Sylvanas protector like a guardian angel but he's connected by a invisible cord which allows Sylvie feel what Samara feels and vice versa. Do you understand?"

"I guess"

"Good cause I need a drink"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing this kinda shit-- oh by the way this was originally a Malec one shot then I was like "i ship sambucky"
> 
> so I guess it's taken over my life
> 
> It's an under appreciated ship like wtf?


End file.
